vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Margatroid
Summary Alice Margatroid is one of only a few people known to live within the Forest of Magic. She's a magician known primarily for her skillful use of dolls as well as being a loner. She gets in many fights with Marisa but they are somewhat acquaintances, sharing many of the same interests and even teaming up during Imperishable Night and Subterranean Animism. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely 5-A Name: Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Puppetry, Thread Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (can recognize non-humans and see through illusions), Summoning, Soul Manipulation (under research - not really useful in any type of combat), Danmaku, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and poisons Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Marisa) Speed: FTL (Superior to Cirno) with FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Marisa) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (She uses dolls for such tasks) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (Should be able to hurt average Youkai) Durability: At least Multi Continent level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: Likely high Range: Dozens of meters with dolls and several kilometers with her magic Standard Equipment: *'Dolls:' Alice has many, many dolls. They can attack with weapons and magic. They can shield her with shields and barriers. They can sacrifice themselves in the blaze of glory near enemies. And, of course, they can do housework. It seems Alice advanced a little in her task to make fully autonomous doll since her dolls are partially autonomous (they obey commands). All Alice's dolls can fly. The mainstream dolls are Shanghai dolls. *'Grimoire of Alice:' The sealed grimoire that Alice carries with her. It's unknown what kind of powers are hidden in it. There is a high chance that it is somehow attached to Alice. It could be the same Grimoire from Mystic Square (or not). Intelligence: High, genius puppeteer, good at tactics and strategy Weaknesses: The more dolls she fields, the more difficulty she has dodging. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Handling Dolls:' Alice's magical specialty is the creation and handling dolls. She is able to manipulate multiple dolls on the field at once with ease, and her skill is amongst the finest in Gensokyo. She can move her dolls just as humans move. She also prepares much of her own dolls as explosives to use in combat by stuffing them with gunpowder or otherwise detonating them through magic. *'"Phantom-Seeing Power":' Alice can see through illusions and see the true forms of other beings easily - she saw the invisible light from the true full moon, saw that Mokou was not truly alive, and saw Keine's true form as a Were-Hakutaku. Skill Cards *'Doll Archers:' A ranged attack that utilizes doll archers who will attack from behind Alice. *'Doll Arrangement:' Places several dolls above in waiting, then makes them attack successively. *'Doll Cremation:' Throws magically-charged dolls. *'Doll Negation:' Fires magically-charged dolls and then draws back. The dolls explode on impact. *'Doll Placement:' Places a doll into position and makes it attack. *'Ooedo Explosive Marionette:' Throws self-propelled doll grenades. The dolls walk slowly and explode on contact. *'Returning Dolls:' Fires so that the thrown doll comes back like a boomerang. *'Thousand-Spear Dolls:' A close-range attack that gathers dolls with weapons and has them jab forward repeatedly. Spell Cards *'Crimson Sign "Holland Doll":' Releases a doll that fires a cross-shaped laser. *'Curse Sign "Hourai Doll":' Shoots lasers from multiple dolls. *'Curse Sign "Shanghai Doll":' Shoots a high-output laser from a doll. *'Demonic Control "Return Inanimateness":' Throws dolls capable of powerful explosions. *'Doll "Futuristic Bunraku":' Lets Alice precisely control a single doll. *'Dolls "Lemming's Parade":' Explosive-laden dolls march on the ground, resulting in a large-scale, long-lasting suppression attack. *'Focus Power "Trip Wire":' Fires a beam between Alice and a doll. *'Lance Sign "Cutie Phalanx":' Many dolls attack the enemy at close range. *'Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice":' Throws magically-charged dolls that explode. *'Spy Sign "Seeker Dolls":' Throws a great number of dolls into the air, which creates a net of lasers below them. *'War Command "Dolls of War":' Creates a dense formation of dolls. *'War Sign "Little Legion":' Assembles dolls into formation and has them attack. The formation spreads out over time. Note: ZUN stated that Alice Margatroid is the same Alice from PC-98 era. She is the only character who was "confirmed" to be the same character from older games. Gallery Hourai Doll.png|Curse Sign "Hourai Doll" Seeker Dolls.png|Spy Sign "Seeker Dolls" Cutie Phalanx.png|Lance Sign "Cutie Phalanx" Return Inanimateness.png|Demonic Control "Return Inanimateness" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Touhou Project Category:Magic Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Thread Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5